Playing with Dolls
by YandereDragonFly
Summary: The Vantas's are expecting! A new baby boy, a little brother for seven year old Kankri. But something goes wrong... How will Kankri handle these new developments? And how is Kankri's new friend affecting him? ((Trigger warning: Gore, Child Abuse, supernatural events, if any of these things bothers you, please do not read.))
1. Chapter 1

"Mother? "

"..."

"Mother are you alright?"

"..."

Dear Diary,

She hasn't talked to me in days. Not since that night. Father came home after drinking with his friends. There was lots of yelling. Mother sent me to my room. She hasn't let me talk to the baby or her since then. I'm scared for them, I feel like something's wrong. -Kankri

"There you go, you can live here!"

"..."

"I think I'll name you...Karkat"

Dear Diary,

Mother threw out the doll she made. I know something's wrong. I fetched it out of the garbage bin. Its a small doll with short black hair and a fancy silk black suit. It has red button eyes. The perfect son. It was going to be a gift for the baby, but I've hid it in my room. I love him. I've named him Karkat. -Kankri

"Mother? I brought you dinner."

"..."

"So...H-how's the baby?"

"...shut-up..."

"W-what?"

"I SAID SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU INSOLENT BRAT!"

Dear Diary,

Mother yelled at me today. I wish she hadn't, but she at least broke her silence. Father has been out a lot. He's been drinking more than usual . He wont talk to me or mother. I talked to karkat today, he's a good listener.-kankri

"M-Mother?"

"...yes?"

"Can I-..."

"Can you what brat?! Speak up!"

"...Can I talk to the baby? Like you used to let me?"

"..."

"M-Mother?! Are you crying?"

"Get out of this kitchen immediately!"

Dear Diary,

I'm really scared for the baby. Mother has not let me talk to him since that night and every time I mention him she starts to cry. I'm worried for his well being. If something happened to him... but anyways, Karkat listens to me every night. The baby will like him.-Kankri

"Hey baby."

"..."

"Yeah its me again. I'm sorry I've been gone so long, Mother wouldn't let me talk to you, isn't that weird? But anyway what wanted to tell you was I got your doll, the one mother made for you! Isn't that great? She tried to throw it away, but I was able to get it out of the bin when no one was looking. I named him karkat so you don't have to think of a name! He's a great listener. I'm sure you two will be friends."

"..."

"Well, Mothers waking up, I have to go. Love you!"

Dear Diary,

I talked to the baby. Mother went to the hospital yesterday, and after that I talked to him while she took a nap. I told him all about karkat and how we can all play together after he comes out of mother. He didn't say anything back. He didn't even kick like he normally does when I talk to him. It's unnerving.-Kankri

"Mother, what are you doing with that book?'

"Get out of here, this is private."

"But mother, books are for reading not burning..."

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"No!"

*SMACK*

"..."

"..."

"Put, that goddam book in the fire."

"No."

"PUT THE BOOK IN THE FIRE"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! ALRIGHT MOTHER! PLEASE!"

Dear Diary,

Mother tried to burn a book today, It was weird. I was able to save it from the fire, but at a cost. My eye will be a bit bruised for a while but I was able to fool her into thinking I threw it back in. My hands hurt a lot as well and its kind of hard to write but I've gotten over worse burns from father. I think I'll take a little nap before reading the book though. There has been a bit to much excitement today.-Kankri


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you?!"

"Kankri, calm down it was an accident-"

"An accident?! YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

"KANKRI-"

"NO! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED HIM YOU FUCKING MUDERER!"

"KANKRI VANTAS, YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

"NO!"

"! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-"

Dear Diary,

Baby is dead. Father killed him. He puched mother in the stomach that night when he was drunk. Baby was killed by fauther. I hate him. i hate him. i hate him. ihatehimihatehimiha-

Father found me before I could finish last night. I'm really sore today. I talked to karkat again afterwords. He told me he hates father too. I'm glad. Oh! I almost forgot! Diary, that book I saved from the fire, was mothers journal. She tells it everything like I do to you. Thats how I found out about babys murder. I think I hear someone coming! I have to go!

"... What? His name was going to be Karkat?!"

Dear Diary,

I was reading mothers journal, and guess what? The babys name was going to be Karkat. I told Karkat and he said he already knew that. I wonder what else he knows...

I asked him. He said that he knew a lot of things about baby. He said that baby really loved me alot. Aparently Baby could hear and understand what I said to him, so he knew who I was and was excited to meet me. He also knows that Baby hated father. I wonder...

Karkat is baby! He said he, knows all that because he is baby!-Kankri

"Im so happy, Karkat! Why didnt you tell me right away?!"

"..."

"Oh. I never thought of that... But its ok now right?"

"..."

"I'm glad. I love you."

"..."

Dear Diary,

Me and Karkat stayed up all night talking! He said he was waiting to tell me till the time was right, and that he was sorry for keeping it a secret for so long. I forgave him. We talked a lot about lots of things. Im so happy!-Kankri

"Are you sure anger can make you tired?'"

"..."

"Right, I'm sorry, i forgot who i was talking to... Night."

"..."

"Love you"

"..."

"zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

Dear Diary,

I havent come out of my room in ages. For some reason my parents cant get in even though I dont have a lock. Karkat says its cause hes here. I'm geting hungry, but i can live. Me and karkat have been talking a lot latly. Mostly about father. We're both really angery about him and karkat says he wants me to do something but he wont tell me cause its not the right time yet. Its geting really hard to wait. I keep taking naps cause im so angery i'm getting tired. At least thats what karkat says.-Kankri

"You want me to what?!"

"..."

"But he's so big and mean! He's beat me up plenty of times! How should this be any different?"

"..."

"I know i'll have you but-"

"..."

"Yes, i guess your right... *Yawn*"

"..."

"Yes... Sleep sounds good..."

Dear Diary,

Karkat has finally told me what he wants to do. He wants to kill father. He cant move in his doll body and its up to me to do it. I'm really scared, but father did kill karkat, so its only fair. An eye for an eye right? But, i told karkat i have to think about it. He told me he'd give me all the time i need. I'm really tired right now though... I'll sleep on it...


End file.
